


Little tease

by tigragrece



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, US Open, bet, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak and Roger have finished they semi finals and they saw each other in the locker room where they do more than talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little tease

**Author's Note:**

> Had some ideas for write fanfics about these two after reading two fanfics about them, and i think i really ship them.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

This was the US Open, Roger & Novak have won their semi final, they will meet again for the final.

When Roger arrived in the locker room, he saw Novak, who was waiting for him

"Congrats for your game"

"Thanks and congrats for yours"

And Novak kisses Roger

"You were so good, you make me so hot while watching you"

Then Novak takes the hand of Roger and put his hand in the pants of Novak

"Yeah, you are excited, I see"

"Oh yeah, and I can help you for doing the same"

They make out for a while and also kissing other parts, Novak wanted so much to tease Roger and propose him something.   
At this moment they only jerk off.   
But after this, Novak tells

"This was just a preview of what can be the after finals"

"Yeah ?"

"Let's make a bet?"

"Oh yes, what?"

"If you win, I let you do whatever you want in the bed and if I win..."

"It's me that I let you do whatever you want"

"Yes, you are totally right, dear" 

They kissed again

"Deal?"

"Oh yeah"

They looked forward to the final, because they really wanted to win the bet.

**END**


End file.
